


mistress mine, where are you roaming?

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Sabith Week 2020, F/F, Mentioned Nabrina, Minor Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, No Part Three AU, Romance, Sabrina Spellman is Eightteen Years Old, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Sabrina cried when her Aunt Zelda explained the mark on her chest. Aunt Hilda had patted her hair, offered the nine year old a handkerchief, lying as she said maybe the fates could make mistakes.“Don’t fill her head with nonsense, Hilda,” Zelda snapped, “Soulmate marks are never wrong. The warlock or witch fate has divined that you spend your life with will bare the same mark as you do.”For Black Sabith Week 2020 Day Four- Fate
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123
Collections: Black Sabith Week 2020





	mistress mine, where are you roaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twelfth Night, Act II, Scene III

She lay under the newborn stars, tracing the mark on her arm. She ran her fingertip along the loops, the curves, up and down her inner arm wondering that it meant. Beside her, he slept, rolled away from her on his side so she could clearly see the dark, sharp mark on his back between where his wings had been. It looked nothing like hers, and hers looked nothing like his. 

… 

Sabrina cried when her Aunt Zelda explained the mark on her chest. Aunt Hilda had patted her hair, offered the nine year old a handkerchief, lying as she said maybe the fates could make mistakes. 

“Don’t fill her head with nonsense, Hilda,” Zelda snapped, “Soulmate marks are never wrong. The warlock or witch fate has divined that you spend your life with will bare the same mark as you do.” 

This only made Sabrina cry more, thinking about how the interlocking triangles on Harvey’s arm looked nothing like shape on her chest. 

… 

An hour ago, the witch had been carefree, full of life as she’d danced in the meadow, sun and Lilith kissed alike. That was before the Dark Lord had guided the arrows of the king’s men, enchanted their eyes to see a dear and not a woman. That was before he’d deposited the body at Lilith’s feet, tearing the dead woman’s dress to see her soulmate mark. That was before he forced Lilith onto her knees, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm up so he could examine the mark on her arm. 

“Pitty,” the Dark Lord growled, “I thought it matched yours.” 

Lilith stared into the unblinking green eyes of the witch. It had only been the day before that they’d laid side by side in the tall grass, counting the stars. 

“Next time,” the Dark Lord promised. 

It was 1532. 

… 

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” 

“I’m just trying to go to school Prudence,” said Sabrina, “It’s my first day at Baxter High and I don’t want to be late.”

Prudence Night stepped closer as vines spouted from the ground, wrapping around Sabrina’s ankles, “I wasn’t asking Spellman. Now show me your soulmate mark before I call my sisters to help you out of your clothes.” 

With a huff, Sabrina dropped her backpack on the forest floor, adding her jacket to the pile as she took off her shirt. Her bra obscured the mark, but not enough that Prudence couldn’t see it. 

“Happy?” She snapped, shivering in the cool of the forest shade. 

“Hm,” said Prudence, “Mine is different. Not like I thought there was a chance of being soulmates with someone like  _ you _ , but one has to be thorough.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt back on, shouldering her bag and gathering her jacket. She was going to be late it was all because her stupid mark. 

… 

From the thick of the forest, Lilith hid in the shadows, watching as the Spellman girl shed her dress and stepped towards the altar. Lilith watched with bated breath, her mission was almost complete, now only a signature lay between her and her reward. 

Her eyes flicked across the girl’s shoulders, along her arms and down her legs, but she couldn’t see the mark anywhere. 

That quickly proved to be the least of her issues, as Lilith watched the girl drop the pen and stumble back, running into the forest. 

… 

Sabrina sat frozen, eye fixed on Ms. Wardwell’s forearm. She’d been lying to her- she’d admitted it, admitted she was a witch, admitted she’d been trying to help Sabrina out of a twisted love for her father- but that was nothing compared to the betrayal she felt when Ms. Wardwell pushed up her sleeves. 

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, she could only stare at the looping curves on Ms. Wardwell’s arm. The mark was an infinity symbol that extended down to a third loop that curved into a heart shape. 

Jarring the table and tea set, Sabrina stood, jerking out of Ms. Wardwell’s reach as she ran from the cottage and into the darkness. 

…. 

She hadn’t thought about it in nearly a hundred years- and why would she? Fate was cruel, and the longer she lived, the more sure of it she was. 

Lilith was sure there was no one with a mark to match hers. And even if there had been, they were probably dead by now. 

… 

Nick’s mark was on his forearm, three circles with a single bold stroke through them. It looked nothing like hers, and she told him so.

“Marks don’t matter, all that matters is what you want,” he’d told her. 

And it was exactly what she wanted to hear. Nick always said exactly what she wanted to hear. 

… 

Sabrina was often the subject of her dreams, but Lilith rationalized that it came with the territory. Sabrina was her focus, Sabrina was her job, Sabrina was her life. 

Some nights she dreamt about mundane things. The quiet moments she had found, sitting across the cottage’s tea table, listening to Sabrina talk about one thing or another. 

Some nights she dreamt about leaving Greendale and running far far away to some place the Dark Lord couldn’t find them. 

Some nights she dreamt of death, struck down by the hand of a cruel queen with a familiar smile. 

… 

Sabrina was careful to never let Ms. Wardwell- no  _ Lilith- _ see her mark as she dressed for the coronation. They had a plan, a plan that had to work, but she still didn’t want to give away her full hand. 

“Hiding your mark from him, very wise,” said Lilith, startling Sabrina from her thoughts, “He’ll destroy anyone who bears anything similar to your mark.” 

Reaching Lilith’s face, Sabrina saw no lies. She saw no manipulation or half truths. She only saw advice that Lilith had needed herself. There was pain behind her deep blue eyes, eons of pain that Sabrina realized she’d misjudged. 

She shook her head, “I’ll win.” 

… 

She won. They won. Sabrina stayed on earth as Lilith assumed her rightful place as Queen of Hell. Lilith didn’t think about the possibility of a soulmate, and Sabrina tried not to. 

… 

“I’m surprised you let her go, what with her mark,” he said. He was bound, first by Nicholas Scratch’s body, and secondly by the dungeon chains. Lilith’s hand hovered an inch from his face, ready to take his tongue, but these caused her to hesitate. 

“Speak quickly because you won’t be able to for much longer,” she snapped. 

“Oh ho,” the Dark Lord chuckled, “You haven’t seen it then, but lucky for me, our young Nicholas has.” 

Lilith flushed with jealousy, “Shut up!”

Her hand clenched into a fist in front of his face, and she pulled out his tongue. 

… 

Sabrina traced her soulmate mark with her fingertip, watching her own movements in the mirror. She felt hollow inside, empty, like there was something missing. And, she supposed, there was. 

Lilith had been gone two months, ruling hell as she deserved. But Sabrina was alone, burdened with the knowledge that they were soulmates, knowledge that she’d been sure to keep hidden from the first woman. 

Mary Wardwell was alive again, and as happy as she was to see her again, it only served as a bitter reminder to Sabrina that she was alone, on earth, forgotten. 

… 

The Prince Of Lies couldn’t be believed. His words were only to torment her from his jail cell. She couldn’t take anything he said seriously and there was no way he could have accessed Mr. Scratch’s memory- could he? No, no, he was lying, he always lied to her, he only  _ lied _ to her. 

Yet Lilith couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d said.

… 

The air smelled like magic when Sabrina awoke, and she knew immediately that she wasn’t alone. A figure stood in the shadows, looming menacingly. Sabrina lay still, watching through half closed eyes as the figure moved into the beam of moonlight. 

_ Lilith _ . 

Sabrina jerked upright, heart pounding with both fear and excitement. 

“Lilith! What are you doing here? Did something happen to Nick-“ Sabrina said all at once, but the Queen of Hell cut her off, moving with supernatural speed to tear Sabrina’s nightgown down the front. 

Frozen to the spot, Sabrina vaper up at Lilith. With her nightgown shredded, her cheats was bared before her, soulmate mark on display. 

“So it’s true then,” Lilith said, rolling up her sleeve to display her own mark, “We’re soulmates.” 

“Y-yeah,” she stammered, sleep addled and confused. 

“How long have you known?” 

“Since that night in the cottage,” said Sabrina, “When I found out you were a witch.” 

“The night you ran away,” Lilith stepped back into the shadows. 

“Yes but-“ 

Before she could finish, Lilith disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. 

… 

She lied. 

She’d kept this secret- this enormous secret- from her all this time and she had lied and she had kept this from her. This thing that affected them both so deeply, this secret that wasn’t hers to keep. 

And she had run away. 

… 

Being the soulmate of the Queen of Hell should mean something, it should give her the authority to open the doors. 

Being the daughter of Lucifer Morningstar should mean something to hell, Sabrina thought, or it should at least allow the gates to open for her. 

Being in love with the Queen of Hell should allow her to open the doors. 

… 

“The Morningstar girl,” her minion whispered, “She’s here.” 

“What?” Lilith’s head whipped around, “How?” 

“Her and her little friends managed to get through the gate,” he said, “They’ve made it past the forest, and they’ll be here soon if no one intervenes. Shall I send the guards to take them out?” 

Lilith conjured a magic ball, looking in it to see Sabrina and her mortal friends picking their way through her dark and dangerous path of flames. Sabrina looked… determined, a look Lilith was all too familiar with. 

“Bring me the girl unharmed,” she said, “And send her little friends back to the surface.” 

“Yes my queen,”

“Oh and minion?” Said Lilith, “The Morningstar girl is quite dangerous, make sure she’s properly restrained.” 

… 

Shackles securing her ankles and wrists, Sabrina was marched into the throne room of hell and forced onto her knees in front of the throne. The demons that filled the room hissed and jeered. 

“Sabrina Spellman,” a familiar voice boomed, reverberating through the throne room, “How dare you enter my domain.” 

The demon's hissing grew louder as Sabrina looked around the room, and noticing the throne, two giant elaborate hands, was empty. 

“Kill the bastard,” one demon sneered. 

“Make her bleed!” Another shouted. 

“Silence!” Lilith’s disembodied voice bellowed. 

She stepped out from behind the throne, every inch a queen. She was radiant, even as she glowered down at Sabrina before taking her seat. 

“Leave us!” She ordered, “I will deal with the half witch myself.” 

The demons continued to heckle and leer until they had filled out of the vast room, leaving only Sabrina and only Lilith. Sabrina lifted her chin- eyes clear, resolve set- and looked at Lilith. 

“I serve at Her Majesty’s pleasure.”

  
  


… 

Lilith had to stop herself at recoiling at the words. Sabrina couldn’t mean it, it was just another half truth, a pretty lie. She’d heard so many, centuries and centuries of soft words turned poisonous. Sabrina was  _ his _ daughter after all. 

“Liar,” the hiss fell from Lilith’s lips before she could stop herself. She clutched the arm rests of the throne, afraid of what she’d do if she moved any closer to where Sabrina knelt. 

“I never lied!” said Sabrina, “I just didn’t tell you the whole truth. Or are you unfamiliar of that concept  _ Ms. Wardwell _ .” 

Lilith was too well schooled in hiding her emotions to flinch. She merely set her jaw, considering her next words. 

“It wasn’t your truth to hide,” she said, “And that doesn’t change the fact that you ran away upon finding out we were soulmates.”

“Are soulmates,” Sabrina corrected.

“We’ll see about that,” Lilith’s tone was chipped. 

“I only ran away because I just found out that you had been hiding things from me,” said Sabrina, “I didn’t know who to trust or even if I could trust my own body.” 

Sabrina tugged at the shackles holding her to the floor, and added, “Can you let me out of these things.”

“No.” 

“I know I should have told you later,” Sabrina said, “After we made up, but I was… scared. Of having a soulmate I mean, I didn’t know what it meant or if you’d want me or what would happen with The Dark Lord.” 

Pushing out of the throne, Lilith slowly walked down to where Sabrina knelt. She hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up before wrapping a hand loosely around her throat. 

“Then we defeated him,” continued Sabrina, “And I didn’t want to take you away from this, from Hell. I didn’t want to leave Greendale then, but I don’t care anymore, I had to come here to see you! I had to explain and to see…”

“To see what?” Lilith whispered, fingers tightening. 

“To see if you wanted me.” 

She did. 

Lilith wanted Sabrina so badly, she wanted this- Sabrina begging on her knees, offering herself body and soul. They were so alike and yet different enough to balance each other out. They’d already proven to be an unstoppable team, look at what they’d done, they’d defeated the Dark Lord together.

“We could do anything,” said Lilith, not meaning to speak her thoughts aloud.

“Anything,” Sabrina repeated. The shackles fell from her wrists and ankles but she remained on the floor, staring up at Lilith.

“You and I, we would be…” Lilith trailed off. She’d been so close to this many a time, but now, looking it in the face, she was too afraid of saying it aloud. 

“We’d be together,” said Sabrina, “Soulmates.”

“Soulmates,” Lilith echoed, helping Sabrina to her feet. She cupped Sabrina’s face between her hands, “I want you.”

“For how long?” Sabrina asked breathlessly. She was smiling, her eyes shining. 

“Forever,” said Lilith, gently kissing Sabrina, “And a glorious day.”


End file.
